


We are Gwenom

by Circle616 (CircleUp)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-04-18 05:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircleUp/pseuds/Circle616
Summary: Gwen encounters the Venom symbiote in a lab and takes it home with her.
Relationships: Gwen Stacy/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62
Collections: Secret Santa 2019 Presents





	We are Gwenom

It happens because Gwen doesn't turn on any lights.

She can't, not really. She's already avoiding a plethora of security features, infrared sensors, basic cameras. She doesn't also need to deal with security being called in because the lights went on in Lab 5-A. Unfortunately, her list of superpowers doesn't include being able to see in the dark, so she's left creeping along and relying on her intuition and a penlight to avoid bumping into anything important.

Honestly, she feels kind of like an idiot, reduced to basically the same level as the common thieves she's usually the one _stopping_, but when Sam freaking Wilson asks you if you could please check on the Osborn lab and see if they've managed to come up with a cure for the poison the Green Goblin stole from there and is currently spraying around the city, you go check on that lab. I mean, it's Captain America. She's been Gwen's hero since, like, ever. Most badass woman in America, hands down, and one hundred percent the person Gwen always wanted to be growing up.

Please don't tell Sam that.

Anyway, Gwen couldn't get regular access so here she is, sneaking past rows of vials and cages with incredibly disturbing implications. Gwen isn't here to unpack all of this but she's definitely gonna have to make a return trip. There's no chance any of what she's seeing is being used for a good cause, much less is legal.

Not, admittedly, that as a vigilante she's a model law-abiding citizen, but there are lines and then _there are lines_.

Gwen finds what she's looking for finally in rows of vials labeled with serial numbers, and plucks one bottle up containing a thick blue liquid with a number she'd memorized off an inventory list she'd found earlier. It goes in her satchel, and she's tucked her blonde hair back behind an ear and straightened her hood when the vial to her left lurches at her.

She swears it does, at least. Gwen jerks, the satchel hitting a beaker and the whole thing smashes to the floor. There's nothing there but thick black liquid and glass, and obviously it was just a shadow though cast by the penlight between her teeth, and she's cursing because the noise has alerted someone. She steps forward, almost slips in the ooze she swore she was stepping over, keeps going because she doesn't have time to stop.

With a thwip of her web shooter, she's latched onto a wall and is bounding out of a window into a swan dive down thirty stories before shooting out another web to catch her.

Gwen doesn't notice the black clinging to her shoe, so dark it sucks in the light all around it. It slithers up her leg, under her suit, and the chill of the night air around her as she swings over the streets in the direction of SHIELD headquarters keeps her from noticing as the ooze grips her skin, and sinks in.

—

**Hungry.**

It's a pervasive thought. Intrusive. She's been thinking it for hours, through getting the vial to Sam, chatting a little, coming back home. She's antsy, and can't figure out why.

She isn't really hungry.

**Yes. Hungry.**

—

Gwen's in bed now, teeth brushed, changed into underwear, and she isn't going crazy.

**No… not crazy…**

It's a purr, a mental rumble in her mind she's trying to shut out. It's dark. She's turned out her lights, and drawn the covers up to her chin, because she's Spider-woman for fuck's sake, she isn't afraid of—

**Gwen.**

"What… the fuck…" Gwen whispers it, stunned, as she watches black tendrils rise from her chest, shoving down the blanket. It's a mouth, a tongue. It forms a smile.

She's incredibly aroused.

How she knows it won't hurt her, she isn't sure. There's a rumbly agreement in the back of her mind, affirming this fact, and she finds herself relaxing.

"Who are you?" Gwen whispers, even though the question should be a what.

**We are Venom. Gwenom.**

"I don't think—" Gwen begins, but the tongue licks that lower lip and she's captivated.

**Hungry…**

The tendrils lower and Gwen finds herself spreading her legs as they spread across her thighs, somehow weighing her down even though they're coming from inside of her. The mouth is pleased. A breath of hot air ghosts over her. It's close now. Her panties have a wet spot that's growing.

"Venom," Gwen murmurs, something like a plea in it though she isn't sure for what. She feels like she's dreaming. Maybe she is.

**Not dreaming…**

The lips press against her, over the cloth, and the friction from it is delicious. It's an obscene kiss, with Venom mouthing at her gently as Gwen arches into it. She tightens her fingers into her blankets with a groan.

**More…**

A thin tendril curls around her panties and pulls them off, tossing them across the room and leaving her bare.

She moans, exposed and wanting, and Venom doesn't make her wait. Gwen finds her eyes closing as the tongue flicks across her clit, barely grazing it, the softest tease. She swears there's a mental chuckle when she tries to surge forward to seek out more with no avail. Venom keeps her waiting, wanting, the tongue barely brushing her again and again in tiny movements, little flicks that leave her shivering. She's hot and cold and aching for more.

Then there's more. The lips close around her, suckling as a tendril presses inside and it's suddenly so much and just what she needs. Gwen arches off the bed with a gasp and is guided back down by the tendrils now all around her, cradling her.

**Shh.**

The tendril inside her works her open, pulsing and thickening as it slowly pumps in and out in time to the soft suckling. She's being driven mad, being pushed up and up and up to heights she didn't know existed.

"Please, Venom," she finds herself gasping. "Please. Faster."

**Ours. Agree?**

"Yes!" Gwen practically shouts and then the thickness in her is speeding up, hitting that spot over and over again, until she shouts and shudders through it, pleasure washing over her.

Venom slows, simply holding her as she comes down from it, slowly slipping out and she feels empty for a moment, so the tendril presses back in.

Gwen's exhausted. She doesn't open her eyes, already drifting as the tendrils around her draw up the covers and cradle her to sleep.

**Us. Gwenom. Ours.**

**Author's Note:**

> For Elizzyviolet.


End file.
